A Train Ride to Remember
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione sit in the Head Boy and Girl compartment on their last train ride back to the Muggle world. Will Ron finally have enough courage to tell her how he feels or will Hermione beat him to it? RH One shot piece of fluff


*----A Train Ride to Remember----*

(A/N)Hey guys I got bored one Saturday night with a bad fever and decided I had nothing better to do since I couldn't get to sleep. Sorry if it a little crappy, but I think it's alright due to the fact that I was high on Tylenol at the time. Lol. Anyway, just tell me what you think. I've decided to dedicate this story to my good friend RussellGrl15 because she's going on vacation for 3 weeks and I can't update my previous story until she's gone. Sorry. Oh well here goes nuthin I guess.

(Disclaimer) Well duh! This isn't for me! You must be joshing me right?

~*~

The train rocked back and forth on the long winding tracks away from the home they had left behind. He wasn't going back. Never again would he sit in the old classrooms down those dark stone Hogwart's halls. Never again would he find himself falling asleep during a toiling History of Magic class about some exciting battle between trolls and dragons that Professor Binns could make any less interesting than the Flobberworms in Hagrid's classes. Never again would he have to rack his brain to finish a Potions essay that he'd never get anything out of. No, he was never going back to his second home of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Ron sat and watched as Hermione sat before him staring blankly out of the window her head lain gently in her hands her mind at a wonder. He could only imagine what she was thinking of and silently in his own mind, he wondered if it was about him. All he knew was that he couldn't get her off of his.

They sat together alone in the Head Boy and Girl compartment far away from the compartment in which Harry and Ginny now resided. Ron wished to be able to spend a few last minutes with his best friend of seven years but right now, he was glad with his time alone with the one girl he had fonded over forever. He knew that he should have told her his feelings long before now but for some reason he just couldn't muster up the courage to tell her those three small words that he so longed to say and repeated over and over in his mind. As he sat and watched her now he knew that if it didn't say it now he'd never have another chance. If he didn't tell her now, they'd never see each other again, slowly drift apart, and for all eternity he'd always wonder what would have happened if he had told her sooner. Even now just knowing that he still hadn't told her he felt this large missing piece in the pit of his stomach and with every second it grew bigger and bigger never once slowing down or filling up.

Their last year at Hogwarts was filled with all sorts of things, all sorts of feelings and emotions. Ron himself felt terror and pain when the threat of Voldemort loomed nearer, the tears of relief when the war of good and evil was over, and the laughter and love that came with being best friends with some of the greatest people in all of Britain. But not only did he have the same feelings that Harry and Hermione had, he also strange emotion that he had never felt before. He felt the jealousy and anger towards his best friend and his sister when they finally got together, the sensation of being lifted off of his feet and gliding into the air every time a certain someone even brushed up against him as they made their way up a stairway, and the sense of total loneliness even if he was walking in a crowded corridor. All these feelings he found out for himself had to do with his love for Hermione.

Smiling at her beautiful face he walked over and sat next to her on the long blue seat across from himself. She looked away from the window and caught sight of Ron's smiling blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey." she whispered lightly wiping a hand over her eyes.

"Hey." he said looking at her appearing very confused. "Were you just...crying?" he asked straightforward at her tearstained cheeks.

"Yeah." she sighed in confession but even so she managed laugh. Ron stared at her open mouthed with bewilderment. 

"Could you maybe help me out with this? I'm kind of getting a bit confused if you couldn't tell." Ron laughed wiping away a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione laughed a nodded her head repeatedly smiling all the while. Then all at once when she appeared to have finally found her nerve once more she flung her arms around Ron's neck and sobbed out her heart madly. Ron didn't know how to react as her tears fell openly onto his shoulder. Instead his tried his best to comfort her by patting her awkwardly on her back, being that he could think of nothing better at the moment since instead his mind was pondering her tears.

"Um...Hermione?" Ron muttered as she began to squeeze the very breath from his chest. Also, he was starting to become rather...er...uncomfortable.

Hermione jumped back still holding his hands in her own. She wiped her eyes and sniffled back a few times before she spoke again. "I'm so s-sorry, Ron. I-I didn't m-mean to but I-I just couldn't stop it." she stuttered uncontrollably as she looked down at her shoes rather uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. Really, Hermione, it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong." Ron said looking at her more carefully than he had all through this year. Her brown eyes were sparkling like diamonds when they were brimmed with tears and they seem to appear even deeper than they had ever before. Her soft waves of brown hair was no longer frizzy and dry but lay in soft curls on her shoulders and he wished nothing more but to feel the touch of it against his face. He cheeks stained with tears seemed softer and more delicate than ever before. And her lips, he wished that for once he could just feel them against his skin melting into his own, just once.

"Ron, I don't know how to say this, but I don't want to leave Hogwarts. We've been there since we were kids and we grew up and spent every given moment in those stone walls. Now they're gone, Ron! They're gone and there's no going back. This isn't just a summer vacation; we're never going back. It's over. We're never going back. We'll never be the same and we'll all drift apart form each other. You, Harry, and me, we'll never be the same. We'll forget about each other and never speak again"

"Hermione, we all feel the same way. We're all going to miss it. I promise you you're not the only one. But I swear I'll never forget you Hermione! Harry neither. How could we forget you? You're one of my best friends"

"I know, Ron. I'll never forget you either. Never! But..." She paused for a moment and stared back outside through the window.

"But, what?"

All at once, he was lifted off his feet and he was floating in mid-air. He felt his dreams come to life and he felt the large gaping hole in the pit of his stomach melt away. At first Ron was beginning to freak out, not knowing what in the world was happening to him. Then he opened his eyes and saw her face and knew exactly what she was doing and actually, it was quite surprise that he hadn't realized it would feel so wonderful. He pressed her lips harder against his own and he felt himself melting into her skin becoming her in himself. All the pressure of never being with her again and living life alone without her loving touch disappeared from his mind like it was never there to begin with. He knew now that everything would be all right in the end as long as this moment never went away as long as he and Hermione sat there forever and for all times. She broke her lips apart from his own and he felt her sweet breath upon his skin. He breathed in the smell of her skin savoring every precious detail. 

She looked into his eyes with her same sparkling chocolate brown, but for some reason, he could see something in them he had never seen before. They were glowing. They were glowing like a full moon on an early autumn night when the stars are hanging low and the clouds were no where in sight. 

"I've been wanting to do that for so long, Ron, and I just couldn't seem to get up the nerve to do it." Hermione whispered running her hand down Ron's cheek, watching his blue eyes smile back at her. "Then once I realized that it was over and there was no coming back just now as a watched Hogwarts disappear I knew that if I didn't let you know how I felt soon then I'd never have another chance. If I didn't tell you now I'd never know what I'd be missing. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I couldn't just kiss you one time. I'm sorry I've always been so hard on you, but I could never find the right thing to say. I'd just clam up. I know you weren't expecting me to do this, in fact I didn't even believe I could. But even if you weren't expecting this from me, I know you had to have felt something just then. I know I felt more than my body could take and technically, I don't want it to go away. Please tell me you felt something, Ron, because I felt so much."

Ron ran his hands through her soft brown hair and smiled at her beautiful brown eyes. She didn't know what he was feeling right now. She couldn't understand how wonderful it felt just now to realize that the person you hoped would accept your love for them had just told you exactly what you've been dying to tell them. Ron leaned in once more and kissed Hermione's soft red lips and pulled back to look once more into her eyes.

"Hermione, I've been wishing to be able to do that for so long and I just couldn't get up the nerve to do it." He whispered running his hand down her soft cheek. A small smile played across her lips and eventually after a few seconds of realization it turned into a full fledged beaming grin. She grabbed him into her arms and squeezed him harder than she ever had before in her life. He held her tight in his arms refusing to ever let go.

"Hermione." Ron whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?"

Ron fixed her face so that it was right in front of his own he gazed into her eyes and said the very words he had so yearned so much to say to her all these long years, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." They both laughed out loud together and Hermione once more buried her face into the arms of the one person she had been longing to hold her for seven long years.

"Just never call me that name again okay?" Ron said suddenly.

Hermione pulled herself from his arms and looked at his grinning face looking totally appalled.

"Oh you have SOME nerve! It's fine for _you_ to call _me_ by my whole name but if_ I _decide to call _you_ Ronald you totally flip out! Oh I see how it is now!"

"Well what do you want me to call you? 'Mione?"

"NO! But if I did decide to call you by your full name-"

"But your name's not Ronald. If it was then you'd understand and you'd-"

"Yes, maybe so but that doesn't mean..."

Their quarreling lasted for the rest of the trip. Even when eager prefects were beginning to beg for time to go meet their friends before the train pulled into the station they still hadn't stopped. So instead the Prefects decided to sit and pass their time by listening to the two lovers quarrel over first names, which led to parents decisions, which led to Harry and Ginny's relationship, which led to their own relationship, which led to where they'd be spending their summers, which led to their jobs after school, which led to weekend visits, which led to...

~*~

(A/N) So what you think? Is it alright? Well review now don't just sit there staring at the screen like a big idiot! REVIEW!

(Something to think about) There's a camera on your computer screen. STOP LOOKING AT ME! It's freaking me out, okay!


End file.
